


No Ghosts

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Food, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Muggles, Romance, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: Draco tries to distract Harry from unhappy Halloween thoughts.





	No Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Thanks DH for beta. Written for the 2017 HP_Halloween exchange, originally posted [here](https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/178491.html).

Draco knew that Halloween was difficult for Harry for historical family reasons, so he tried to be certain that Harry would have a happy, diverting day.

But Draco couldn't overlook his scorn for the way Muggles had turned Samhain into a joke with ridiculous pumpkin heads and cartoon bats, either. So he didn't quite get it right.

"Wow." Harry paused inside their doorway, schooling his expression into a grin as he looked at the decorations on the table. "Um, is that supposed to be me riding a Hippogriff?"

"It's a Muggle witch on a broom, made out of caramel popcorn." Draco tried not to scowl. "And that's a spider made out of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Bat's Blood Soup with floating marshmallow eyeballs..."

The Bat's Blood Soup looked more like a toilet explosion with floating turds, but Harry flung his arms around Draco anyway. "It's perfect. I can't believe you did all this for me."

Draco blushed, squeezing Harry around the waist to prevent him from noticing. "Not all for you," he admitted. "I ate some of that Muggle chocolate. It's not bad."

"You can lick the rest off me," Harry promised.

No ghosts intruded upon their celebration.


End file.
